


Stress relief

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Hmm... not.... not that I'm complaining but... what's all this about?” - he smirked as he enjoyed Aaron's lips currently kissing down his neck, his teeth grazing the skin there, making him moan.“You, threatening people... it's quite the turn-on.”Or...Robert handles a difficult client on the phone. Aaron likes it.... a lot.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Stress relief

“No of course not.” - heard Robert as he opened the door to the portacabin. His husband was on the phone, clearly with his nerves on edge. They should've met an hour ago in the pub, but Aaron told him he's running late, so he got here to take him there himself. - “I told you, the driver stuck in traffic, he'll be there. I called him not even ten minutes ago.” -sighed Aaron before he looked up and saw Robert. - “Yeah, just give him another ten minutes. Alright. Bye.” - he said hanging up. - “Sorry.” - he apologized as he tried to clear his desk. - “I know we had plans.”

“We can still make it, it's only the pub.” - smiled Robert. - “Bad day?” - he asked sitting on top of Aaron's desk. - “I don't know about you but I could do with some food.”

“Sorry, today's a complete nightmare. I had this guy 3 times on the phone already.” - said Aaron as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He took a look at Robert and quickly added. - “Don't even joke about it Robert, I don't have it in me.”

“Oi, take it easy.” - he said sensing his husband's state, while he reached out to massage his shoulders. - “What was his problem anyway? We didn't deliver?”

“No, the driver only stuck in traffic. They were supposed to meet like 15 minutes ago.”

“And he keeps calling you because of that?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on let it go, get your coat, we're going.” - he said as he stood up. - “You need a pint and some food. I'm buying.” - Aaron let out a big breath before he followed Robert. - “I hope you told him where to stick it.” - he said as he handed the coat to Aaron.

“Yeah right, then we'd have one client less.... not that I would mind this one” - he scoffed. As soon as he said it the phone started ringing... again. - “Ahh, I can't believe it.” - he said knowing who it will be before he reached out and answered it. - “Hello.... yes speaking.” - he rolled his eyes as Robert kept on watching. - “Look, I said ten minutes....what? The boss? I'm the boss mate...” - before Aaron could say another word Robert had the phone in his hand.

“Hello, how may I help you.” - he said with a grin as he tried to push back Aaron who wanted to take it back from him. - “Robert Sugden, CEO.” - he said as he winked at Aaron. - “Rude?” - he asked as he looked at Aaron. The man was clearly complaining about Aaron's attitude. - “Yes, I do know him well.” - said Robert while his eyes travelled down Aaron's body. - “Very well as it happens.” - Aaron couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this. - “No, I can't do that.” - said Robert - “No I definitely won't.” - he repeated quickly and Aaron just raised his eyebrows as he hit Robert's arm waiting for an explanation. Robert took a pen and paper and scribbled down something while he listened to the man on the other end of the line. Aaron read the note _'he wants me to fire you'_.

“You're joking right?” - snapped Aaron. Robert shushed him, as he kept on listening to the man's rambling.

“Look, that's not gonna happen.” - he laughed – “Because... he's the boss. Yeah, I know what I said.” - he was clearly talking about how Robert said he was CEO not even a minute ago. - “It's a family business.” - he said finally. The man clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer because a moment later Robert had had enough. - “Alright mate, I listened to you, right? Our driver will be there any minute. What do you mean you won't pay up? You signed the contract! Oh, and you think if you tear it up it doesn't count anymore? That's not how it works! Listen to me, if you're not gonna pay, I drag you to court. I have a good lawyer, the kind who can get the jury to drop a murder charge. Oh no, I'm not kidding.” - he said. Aaron just looked at him amused. Robert was in his element whenever he talked about business, and Aaron had to admit... it was sexy. - “Working hours are over, my husband was kind enough to answer the phone, but if we miss our reservation because of it, I make sure you lose all your contracts. Oh no, I'm not joking, I know people. Just stay put and wait for the truck.” - he said annoyed before he hung up. - “Idiot.” - he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head. He only realized that Aaron was looking at him after he heard the chair creaking as Aaron turned towards him. The look on his face...Robert couldn't quite place it - “What?” -he asked.

“Nothing, just... you... you handled it well.”

“Well I wanted to stay calm but he drove me crazy.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” - laughed Aaron before he stood up walked the two-step distance and pushed Robert back on top of the table, kissing him.

“Hmm... not.... not that I'm complaining but... what's all this about?” - he smirked as he enjoyed Aaron's lips currently kissing down his neck, his teeth grazing the skin there, making him moan.

“You, threatening people... it's quite the turn-on.” - said Aaron before he unbuttoned Robert's coat, and was eager to get him out of his pants as well.

“Before we get carried away.” - said Robert pulling away from Aaron's kisses – “Are you sure we have lube here?” - as soon as he said it Aaron let out a frustrated sigh before he left him to go around the desk, open the third drawer, and place the bottle right in front of Robert.

“It was one time Robert. One time. When will ya let it go?”

“I can't!” - he laughed - “You know how difficult it was to drive home with a boner Aaron?”

“I offered you a blowjob!” - he said rolling his eyes at him.

“That's not what I wanted though was it? I wanted you.” - he said simply.

“Do you want me now?” - he asked biting his lip as he got closer to him again. Robert didn't answer just kissed him as they swapped positions so in a matter of seconds Aaron was the one sitting on the desk, with his legs wide open, allowing Robert to step between them, while he grabbed the back of Aaron's neck, keeping it in place, as he placed kisses all over his throat. - “I take it as a yes.” - he chuckled before Robert shut him up with another kiss.

Aaron didn't have to tell him what he needed, Robert knew him, knew his body too well to ask questions. Aaron gave up control the second Robert pushed him on the desk and had no desire to get it back from his husband. He wanted him to do all the work, while he literally just sat back enjoying the way Robert's tongue played with his nipples. Aaron tried to give more access to Robert but his legs were already spread enough, all he could do was to edge closer to Robert to grind into him shamelessly. Robert just smiled against Aaron's skin as he started stroking his thighs.

“Ahhh come on Robert do something.” - he heard his husband pleading.

“I am doing.” - he answered.

“I want more.” - he said licking his lips.

“Patience.”

“I don't have any!” - he gritted as he felt Robert's hand unzipping his jeans.

“Clearly.” - he chuckled before he got his hand on Aaron's cock.

“Hmm... faster.” - he moaned and Robert had no intention of denying him the pleasure.

“You might wanna grab the lube.” - he told him before he felt Aaron's lips on his. He was rarely this needy but fuck if it didn't turn him on even more... seeing his husband like that, it was something he never got used to. Not even after all these years.

“Here, just... ahhh... please.” - said Aaron as he failed to repress another moan. Robert thought about making him beg some more... about making him wait, but his own needs were just as urgent. As he stripped Aaron completely from the waist down, he tried to find a pace that wasn't too slow nor too quick, that was on the right side of enjoyable because hearing Aaron's voice asking for more was something Robert could listen all day. - “Robert.” - panted Aaron. It pulled him back to reality. He looked in Aaron's eyes before he bumped his nose into his. He decided that Aaron's waited enough. After all, he would always grant every wish of his.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, people, this is the last fic of 2019. Plenty more to come in the new year as well. First one will be up on the 1st of January! 
> 
> if you have prompts or anything find me on tumblr and drop me an ask: susieskinner93
> 
> or say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
